


The Ouija Board Experiment

by yibaek (sparkinski)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Baekhyun is extremely clingy, Baekhyun is hella affectionate, Baekhyun kisses everyone at one point, Baekhyun-centric, Cuddling, Drinking, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mild Horror, Ouija Board, Platonic Cuddling, everyone is just super friendly with each other okay, implied xiusuchen if you squint really hard, matchmaker minseok, petting, poorly written horror tbh, this isn't scary at all jsyk, yixing takes care of baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkinski/pseuds/yibaek
Summary: Chanyeol finds an old ouija board at a thrift store. Things don't exactly go as planned.





	The Ouija Board Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in the works for a while, and is essentially based off of a tweet someone made on twitter, but it spiraled out of control.
> 
> it gets Serious for a sec somewhere in the middle, and for that i apologize.
> 
> also it's super hard writing all nine of them in one room together lol

Baekhyun is an affectionate guy.

Which is potentially the biggest understatement known to mankind, but it’s true nonetheless.

He loves hugging and holding hands, for people to run their fingers through his hair and rub his neck and back. He really loves kissing people. Though that’s the one people always deny him. _Just kisses to the cheek or head!_ Although he is _not_ opposed to casual smooching.

But his friends are typically skittish about it.

The affection he doles out has always been a factor into who sticks around, friend or otherwise. He’s lost girlfriends and boyfriends because they didn't understand why he was still trying to hold other people’s hands and snuggling up to others in general when he was _already dating someone._

He often wonders why he _is_ this way. Is it just encoded in his DNA? Is it because his parents never really showed genuine affection toward him? Only ever concerned with his grades and behavior?

Regardless, college was a major turning point for Byun Baekhyun.

He never _really_ had friends up until then; acquaintances, study partners, but mostly, everyone steered clear of the weird, sort-of-feminine boy who always got a little too close.

-

His first college roommate, Kim Jongdae, was dramatic and loud and _perfect_ for Baekhyun in every way--as far as friendship is concerned, at least.

However, Baekhyun knew the real test was coming when Jongdae asked if he wanted to watch a movie together; some new action film he had rented.

Baekhyun had reluctantly agreed, worrying over it all day because Jongdae was a _cool guy_ and he would be _living with him_ for months on end, but you can't put Baekhyun in a still setting like watching a movie on a couch and expect him _not_ to cling.

-

There’s a giant bowl of popcorn and six-pack of beer sitting on the coffee table, and he just starts off on a bad foot for himself, by sitting right next to Jongdae even though there’s an entire expanse of couch he could've chosen to occupy. Although Jongdae _did_ sit in the middle, and he doesn't even spare Baekhyun a glance when he plops down, so maybe it’s okay. They’ve got to share the popcorn, right?

Then it’s twenty minutes in and Baekhyun is fucking _restless._ Jongdae’s body is exuding intoxicating _warmth_ from next to him and he _just wants to cuddle into it._

Another five minutes and Baekhyun wonders if talking about it first would ease the blow of rejection. “Would you be freaked out if I laid my head on your shoulder?” The words are out before he can stop them but he assesses Jongdae’s body language closely anyway, searching for the usual _“get me the hell outta here”_ stance.

Jongdae stiffens a little--Baekhyun is close enough to feel that--but he doesn't appear scared or grossed out or anything, so it’s a start. “Um… I mean. Are you flirting with me? Do you like guys? ‘Cause I do have a boyfriend, so-...”

Baekhyun laughs. “Well, yeah I like guys--and girls--but I sort of flirt with everyone. To more directly address your concern, though, no I’m not hitting on you. I’m just. sort of… like this? I just really like physical contact. Kinda need it, really.”

“Oh.” Jongdae seems to mull this over in his head, nodding slowly. “Okay. Ah- is that why your hands have been fidgeting so much like that?!”

Confused, Baekhyun looks down to see his hands indeed being rather fidgety in his lap--the embodiment of “twiddling his thumbs.” He snorts. “Yeah. Yeah, I guess.”

“Yah, Baekhyun!” Jongdae laughs and suddenly throws an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders, pulling him close.

Baekhyun makes a surprised sound before humming contently and tucking himself more comfortably against Jongdae’s side. _Warmth._ _WarmthWarmthWarmthWarmth._ Jongdae just chuckles and they spend the rest of the movie like that, throwing out ridiculous commentary and laughing throughout because the movie is much cheesier than they expected.

“So you said you _need_ physical contact, Baekhyun?” Jongdae asks sometime after the movie ends. He releases Baekhyun from his hold but turns and tosses his legs over his lap, much to Baekhyun’s delight, and reaches for another beer.

Baekhyun’s hands automatically settle on Jongdae’s legs and he squints in thought. “It sounds weird when you say it out loud like that, doesn’t it? But yeah, sort of. I just… can’t really help it? I don’t know. I don’t really have a good explanation; it’s just like this itch to touch. It freaks most people out though. Like. To the extent where I don’t really have any friends.” The last bit is said with mirth, followed by a hearty laugh, but Baekhyun hears his own bitterness.

Jongdae does too, if the flash of sympathy across his features says anything. “I should introduce you to my friend Yixing. And the rest of our group.”

A comment about not wanting pity _almost_ slips out of Baekhyun’s mouth, until a sort of sly grin makes its way onto Jongdae’s face and curiosity wins verses Baekhyun’s pride. “Okay. Sure.”

-

By the end of the semester, Baekhyun is part of a family of nine; the snuggliest group of bastards he’s ever met, and he couldn’t be happier.

-

“I swear, Baekhyun, sometimes you’re like a cat in heat!”

Jongdae kind of has a point.

They’re supposed to be studying. Jongdae _is_ studying, but Baekhyun is bored and needy and trying to get his friend to pet his hair by nuzzling his face onto Jongdae’s lap and nudging at his free hand with his head.

“Yah, why are you like this?” Jongdae whines, but almost immediately gives in and starts stroking Baekhyun’s newly blond hair--Chanyeol and Minseok’s doing.

A happy hum leaves Baekhyun. “You know, one of my ex-girlfriends broke up with me because I was ‘ _too much like a damn puppy_ ’ which, I was not aware was a bad thing.” Their front door swings open, but he ignores it. “I mean, who doesn’t love puppies?”

“Lots of people,” Kyungsoo’s voice suddenly cuts in. “But especially if you’re referring to yourself as one.” He sits down in the empty armchair, his usual air of indifference seemingly _extra_ indifferent today.

“Be still, my beating heart!” Baekhyun exclaims, clutching his chest, to which Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “Jongdae, I can't believe how much Kyungsoo loves me.”

Jongdae snorts. “Yeah, he loves you so much he wants to punch you in the face.”

“Hey, that’s a real thing,” Baekhyun claims, and he watches Kyungsoo roll his eyes again, but it’s fond this time and Baekhyun withholds a triumphant grin.

Kyungsoo isn't as open to affection as the rest of them, is quieter, and often speaks as if he loathes Baekhyun, but every now and then, there’s a quiet moment where Kyungsoo will ruffle Baekhyun’s hair playfully as he passes him, and Baekhyun knows that the teasing is all in the goodness of Kyungsoo’s little dark heart.

“Oh thank _god_!” Jongdae shouts, and suddenly shoves Baekhyun away from him.

“ _Ow_! What the h-”

But Jongdae is still going, “Take him, pet him, get the pup away from me so I can finish studying!”

Baekhyun wants to be offended, but he realizes it’s Yixing who has just walked in and excitement and warmth course through him instead. _Yixing_ . The only friend in this ragtag group of misfits who is _almost_ as affectionate as Baekhyun. Yixing even shares little cheek and head kisses with him, much to the dismay of the rest of the group; because they have _two_ friends who like to sneak attack them with kisses and overdramatic affection.

Baekhyun never thought he would find a friend he could consider his _partner in crime_ , but here they are.

Yixing laughs infectiously--Baekhyun has still managed to pout despite the happiness rolling through him--and hops on the couch, nearly flattening Baekhyun as he engulfs him in a hug (the best hug, Baekhyun can't help but think.) “Hi,” Yixing murmurs against his cheek before softly kissing it, making Baekhyun giggle and cling to him tighter.

Kyungsoo makes a retching noise.

“Hi,” Baekhyun says back as they right themselves on the couch, and nuzzles his nose lovingly against Yixing’s jaw, arms wrapping around each other. “What are you doing here?”

“Visiting you.” Yixing’s answer is very matter-of-fact and Baekhyun smacks a kiss by his ear in appreciation. Immediately, Yixing’s fingers begin brushing through his hair and the younger boy squirms happily under the attention. “Wahh, your hair looks so nice, didi.”

Kyungsoo cuts in. “ _Yixing_ is visiting you. Chanyeol wants to show us all something and dragged me here to do it.”

“Then… where is Chanyeol?” Baekhyun smirks, ready to call Kyungsoo out on his bullshit, but then a tall, lanky body stumbles into the room, panting.

“Here,” Chanyeol gasps. “I can't believe you two left me behind!”

Jongdae snorts and mumbles into his textbook, “Are you sure you can't believe it?”

“I just stopped to answer my mom’s call! I looked away for _one second_ and you both were gone!”

Kyungsoo shrugs. “Yeah… sorry. Didn't want to be seen with you two anymore.”

“I was just ready to see Baekhyun,” Yixing adds, always one hundred percent honest and melting Baekhyun’s heart. He beams up at his friend, and Yixing scrunches his nose cutely at him. “And Kyungsoo moves very fast for someone so small.”

“Kyungsoo isn't _that_ much smaller than you,” Chanyeol frowns, obviously having moved past his frustration as he looks Kyungsoo up and down.

The boy being scrutinized actually squirms, and Baekhyun smirks. “I can speak for myself, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo grunts.

Everyone sits silently, expectant.

Kyungsoo sighs. “He already said what I was going to say.” Chanyeol looks far too pleased with himself and settles on the arm of the chair, resting his arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders. The smaller boy half-heartedly shoves the body invading his space away. “Ugh Chanyeol, you’re gross and sweaty. Get off.”

“It’s your fault though,” Chanyeol retorts, only further leaning against him. “You can suffer the consequences.”

“Ugh.”

But Baekhyun watches Kyungsoo’s arm shift subtly, his hand no doubt rubbing Chanyeol’s back, and Baekhyun hides his warm smile in Yixing’s neck, practically on his lap now. He’s onto Kyungsoo. And the way he and Chanyeol stare at each other and touch each other when they think no one else is paying attention. They’re cute.

Suddenly, Jongdae is looking around. “Yah, why am I the single one here?!”

The two on the armchair freeze, but Baekhyun and Yixing just giggle and cling to each other tighter. “None of us are dating, Jongdae,” Baekhyun says.

Jongdae stares blankly at him, mouth a tight, unamused line. His gaze shifts to Yixing, then back to Baekhyun, and he raises his eyebrows at them.

“Don't talk to me with your eyebrows,” Baekhyun snickers. “I’m serious. You can't claim to be the only single one when literally _you’re_ the only one with a boyfriend.”

“Wow you’re so right,” Jongdae sarcastically relents, then mutters, “...have never met more oblivious people in my life.”

The comment does sort of make Baekhyun suddenly realize that his hands are under Yixing’s shirt, rubbing his bare skin, and that Yixing has a hand low enough for it to tentatively be considered Baekhyun’s ass, and he doesn't remember either of them moving to this position but also doesn't really care? Baekhyun is needy and Yixing is generous enough to entertain him.

Partners in crime and all that.

“What did you want to show us, Chanyeol?” Yixing asks, cutting through the somewhat tense silence that had settled thanks to Jongdae’s outburst.

“Ahh!” The tall boy scrambles, nearly falling off the chair--only saved because of Kyungsoo--and whips out his phone. “Look what I found!”

He takes a couple of seconds, tapping around on the screen, before thrusting it in Kyungsoo’s face for him to look. The smaller boy squints, unamused. “Really, Chanyeol?”

“I knew _you_ wouldn't care.” Chanyeol rolls his eyes and clambers over to show Jongdae next.

Baekhyun tries to peek around Yixing, but isn't interested enough to jostle their position. He just knows that it’s a picture, and that Jongdae’s face seems to aggressively exude something like _this is stupid._ He doesn't even say anything.

Looking a little dejected, Chanyeol steps over to Baekhyun and Yixing, who lean in together, Yixing leaning the side of his head against Baekhyun’s, making a little confused sound. “Chanyeol…” Baekhyun hesitates. “Please tell me you just found this pic online and your poor taste in humor makes you think it’s funny…”

It’s a picture of a ouija board.

“What? No!” Chanyeol actually looks _offended_. “I _found_ it! At that thrift store Junmyeon likes to go to-!”

“Ugh I’m so sick of that place,” Jongdae mumbles through the highlighter in his mouth.

“It’s so cool, guys! I had to buy it!”

Baekhyun kicks out his foot, aiming at Chanyeol’s shin. “You _bought_ it?!”

“Wahhh, Baekhyun!” Chanyeol whines and clutches his shin, nearly falling over on the cuddled pair. Yixing automatically shields Baekhyun as if that would prevent them from being crushed, but Chanyeol, miraculously, recovers his balance. He continues, though not without glaring at his attacker, “Of course I bought it! And I wanna try it! Tonight.”

“No,” is the resounding answer.

“Oh, come _on_ !” Chanyeol cries, moving back to his place next to Kyungsoo. “Are you seriously all _that_ scared?!”

“Yes,” come from Baekhyun and Yixing, “No,” from Jongdae, and Kyungsoo doesn't answer at all.

“That stuff is stupid,” Jongdae adds. “If you put the nine of us in a room with a ouija board, someone’s just going to move the thing and pretend they didn't.”

Leaning against Kyungsoo again, Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “So we’ll just all promise not to before we play.”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun snorts. “Because _that_ would stick.”

A petulant whine escapes Chanyeol as he nearly crushes Kyungsoo under his dead weight. “You guys are the worst. I’m never going to convince you to play, am I?”

Once again, a resounding “No,” fills the air.

-

Yet a few nights later, they’re crowded in Junmyeon and Minseok’s apartment--the only ones who live off-campus--and waiting for Kyungsoo and Chanyeol… and the ouija board.

“Is this… _really_ a good idea?” Baekhyun’s aiming for nonchalance from his spot bent over Sehun’s chair and hugging his neck from behind, but he doesn't think it works. He feels Sehun shake with silent laughter beneath him, and Baekhyun slaps his chest but can't be bothered to retaliate to everyone else who teases. “Seriously! What if one of us gets possessed or- or we all die or something!”

“I think Jongdae has made you watch too many horror movies with him,” Junmyeon looks at him pointedly before setting down drinks on the table in the middle of them all.

Yixing speaks up then, “I’m with Baekhyun on this. I’m worried.” He chews on his bottom lip.

“Thank y-” Baekhyun starts to say, but is cut off when Jongdae laughs.

“You’re always with Baekhyun on things, Yixing,” he says. “You no longer count as two votes. You only get one between you!”

Simultaneous protests erupt from the boys in question, but Sehun inserts his two cents, reaching back to playfully slap at Baekhyun’s face, “You’re like, the only two scared.”

“Um, yeah, no not really,” Jongin says from across the room. “This is such a bad idea.”

Laughter fills the room once again, but after a moment, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol _finally_ arrive.

Looking rather disheveled.

Baekhyun gasps into Sehun’s shoulder, who turns his head to hide his reaction and whisper in Baekhyun’s ear, “Look at Soo’s neck!”

The room is in multitudinous states of disarray, and Baekhyun nearly _screeches,_ “Finally!” and dramatically points at the blooming hickey on Kyungsoo’s neck.

“Damnit, Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo elbows the taller boy. “I told you to lay off!”

“Sorry, sorry,” Chanyeol mumbles, hoisting an ancient looking box under his arm and rubbing his ribs, blushing scarlet.

Various friends have fallen to the floor in their laughter, Yixing is clapping, and Baekhyun and Sehun are just clinging to each other, cackling and chanting _Finally… Finally…_ over and over again.

“ _Okay_!” Kyungsoo raises his voice and plops down in the nearest open seat, glancing at the seat next to him, then at Chanyeol. Chanyeol sits with him. “Let’s just play the stupid game.”

“You mean summon all the nearest demons,” Jongin mumbles, and Minseok pats him on the back sympathetically.

“Aww it’ll be okay, Jonginnie!” Jongdae coos. “We won't let the big bad ghosties get you, Baekhyun, and Yixing!”

Baekhyun questions his choice in best friends.

Jongin sinks back into his chair, rolling his eyes. “You guys are the worst. Why am I friends with you?”

“You loooove us,” Minseok laughs, tackling Jongin with a hug.

He grumbles a protest but doesn't shove his elder away.

“Anyway,” Chanyeol interrupts impatiently. “Baekhyun sit down! Let’s start!”

Baekhyun makes a show of pouting and reluctantly parting from Sehun, who pats his arm mock-sympathetically. Baekhyun shoves his head and eyes the empty chair between him and Yixing with disdain.

He probably only sits because Yixing scoots his chair closer and grabs his hand, pulling him down.

Yixing is usually very convincing without trying.

Chanyeol starts pulling the ouija board out of it’s box and Baekhyun kicks into full dramatics, groaning and throwing himself over Yixing’s lap. “This is such a bad idea!” he cries. For the 987th time. Approximately. “Who actually _buys_ a ouija board?!”

“If we summon a demon, we’re sacrificing Baekhyun first,” Kyungsoo mumbles.

Baekhyun flips him off.

They all scoot in close around the dining table and settle in with drinks. Baekhyun goes straight past the beer for the soju because beer won't take the edge off quickly enough. He hugs the large bottle in his lap, only willing to share with Yixing.

“There are too many of us,” Baekhyun whines. “How are we even supposed to all fit our hands on the… thingy?”

“It’s called a planchette, Baekhyun!” Chanyeol scolds.

Baekhyun merely mimics him in a high pitched voice, “ _It’s called a planchette, Baekhyun!_ ...That was clearly not the point.” He takes a swig of the soju and pouts. Sehun ruffles his hair and Yixing squeezes his knee. Baekhyun rewards the latter with a sip from the bottle.

“We’ll figure it out,” Chanyeol insists. “Come on. Put the alcohol down, Baek, and everyone scoot in closer. The table’s small.”

“Any closer and we’ll be in each other’s laps,” Kyungsoo grumbles.

“I’m sure Baekhyun would love that.”

Baekhyun kicks Sehun as hard as he can as laughter erupts around him. “Worst friends ever.”

But Jongin didn’t laugh, obviously still fretting over what they’re about to do, so Baekhyun reaches around Yixing and offers him the bottle of soju, hanging on his Chinese friend until Jongin is satisfied and hands the bottle back with a grateful smile.

By the time Chanyeol is finally instructing them on what to do, Baekhyun can feel the alcohol buzzing under his skin. He feels light and pleasant and only hopes it gets him through this with his dignity still intact, hand rubbing up and down Yixing’s thigh in attempt to sate the increased need to cling.

Sensing it, Yixing scratches his nails through the back of his hair and Sehun rests a hand on his knee.

Sometimes Sehun is a good friend.

But Baekhyun scrunches his nose in distaste when they have to let go of each other to play the “game.”

One more gulp of soju.

Two more gulps of soju.

...Three more-

“Someone please take that bottle from Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo deadpans.

Sehun snatches the bottle and hands it to Jongdae.

“Yahh, some friend-” Baekhyun hiccups. “-you are!”

Sehun only shrugs. “Hyung said to. So I did.”

“But I’m your hyung, too!” Baekhyun shoves at him, pouting.

“We’re literally all his hyung,” Jongin grumbles.

Sehun sighs, petulant. “One month, Jongin.”

“You’re practically both the maknae,” Baekhyun giggles, wrapping himself around Yixing and burying his nose in his neck. Yixing smells good. Mm. Yixing always smells good.

Yixing chuckles and twitches a little against him, and Sehun nudges him with the soju he just snatched back from Jongdae. “One more sip, Baek. For being nice for once.”

“I’m always nice!” But Baekhyun jumps up from his human pillow and grabs the bottle before it can be taken away again.

One long, _long_ swig later, Jongdae leans over Sehun and pulls the bottle away with a roll of his eyes.

Baekhyun sticks his bottom lip out. Yixing pokes it. “The bottle’s almost empty!” the younger cries, though he still tries to bite Yixing’s finger. “You might as well let me finish it!”

“No,” most of them say.

But Yixing leans over and kisses his cheek sweetly so he supposes he’ll get over it.

“Can we fucking start now?” Chanyeol asks impatiently.

“Maybe Chanyeol’s already possessed,” Baekhyun suggests. “You sure are eager to summon the demons.” He gasps. “Chanyeollie’s trying to kill us!”

“Can we gag him?”

Baekhyun glares at Kyungsoo and pouts again. “So mean to me.”

“I’d be much less mean if you were gagged. Like, 24/7.” Kyungsoo smiles sweetly and Baekhyun thinks it’s scarier than any ghost or demon they could summon with this damn ouija board.

“ _Guys_!” Chanyeol huffs and stands up. “Come on. We should stand up. That’ll make it easier, I think.”

Jongdae whines. “I don't even wanna be here. Now I have to _stand up_ too?”

“Junmyeon,” Baekhyun “whispers” conspiratorially. “How d’you date someone so lazy? Since you’re all, you know. Healthy and stuff.”

Sehun snickers into the back of his hand and Jongdae leans over him to punch Baekhyun’s shoulder, making the tipsy boy yelp. “ _Such_ _an_ _asshole_ ,” Jongdae exclaims.

“Your favorite asshole though,” Baekhyun grins cheekily at him before tilting his head in thought. “Or your second favorite asshole? I’m assuming Junmyeon’s is your fa- mmph!”

Sehun’s hand flies to cover Baekhyun’s mouth, so _naturally_ Baekhyun licks it.

When Sehun scrunches his nose in disgust and wipes his wet hand on Baekhyun’s face, Kyungsoo mumbles, “Told you we should've gagged him.”

But the air does feel infinitely lighter--or maybe that’s just the alcohol tricking Baekhyun--so no one _really_ seems to mind his ramblings.

In the end, they make sitting down work. Somehow. And Chanyeol starts them out.

“...Is-Is anyone here…?” he asks uncertainly.

Jongdae _cackles._ “That’s it? No ritualistic chant? No blood sacrifi-?”

“Is anyone here?” Chanyeol asks much more firmly, cutting off Jongdae determinedly.

Silence. Stillness. Jongdae’s huff of annoyance.

“W-We don’t mean any harm,” Chanyeol continues. “We just want to talk… is-is anyone there?”

Baekhyun and Jongin gasp the loudest when the planchette jerks and starts gliding across the board until it’s pointing at “Yes.” Fuck.

Fuckfuckfuck.

Chanyeol stares in disbelief, and it takes Kyungsoo kicking him to snap out of it. “Uh, um, who are you?”

Baekhyun holds his breath, and he feels the chill that runs through Yixing.

The game piece starts moving again.

H

O

N

“Come on, guys,” Jongdae scoffs. “This is so stupid. One of you is just moving the thing!”

G

“Planchette!” Chanyeol corrects, a hair frantic.

L

E

I

Baekhyun squints. That name sounds _really_ familiar… and then Yixing downright _freezes_.

“That’s... Chinese, isn’t it?” Minseok asks.

Yixing nods slowly. “Th-That was my uncle’s name…”

“Is he _dead_?!” Jongin screeches, and a faint knocking sounds that makes at least half of them jump.

_This is such a bad idea!_

Yixing nods, the color draining from his face, and even Jongdae looks a little uneasy.

Baekhyun, always preferring to follow instinct over rules, removes his fingers from the planchette so he can rest a hand on Yixing’s thigh and use the other to pet the back of the elder’s hair.

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol yells. “You’re not supposed to let go of it!”

Baekhyun opens his mouth to argue, but the game piece suddenly moving again grabs his, and everyone else’s, attention instead. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck,” Baekhyun mumbles, entwining his fingers in Yixing’s hair nervously.

H

E

L

L

O

Y

I

X

I

N

G

A shudder wracks through Yixing and Baekhyun scoots closer, half to comfort, half out of fear. _Fuck, they're all gonna die aren't they?!_

“Wh-Why are y-you here, ge?” Yixing asks shakily.

N

O

T

Jongdae glances down at Baekhyun, who’s still petting Yixing, and sits back, removing his hands from the planchette. “If Baek doesn't have to touch it, I’m not!”

F

O

R

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, hiccupping a little. “Ooooh Dae is _scared!_ ”

L

“Shut up, Baekhyun!”

O

“ _Shut up, Baekhyun_!” Baekhyun mimics.

N

“Baekhyun-ah,” Yixing whispers. “ _I’m_ scared.”

G

With a frown, Baekhyun nestles his chin on Yixing’s shoulder, blinking drowsily at his cheek, but concern courses through him. More fear. This is bad, but he doesn't feel bad. He wants to laugh but he knows he shouldn't, not at _Yixing_.

Alcohol. He probably shouldn't have drunk it.

“Not for long?” Jongin squeaks. _“What does that mean?!”_

Abruptly, the game piece jerks into action, but Baekhyun is scared to watch it. Something is shifting in the room. It feels heavy, like someone has laid a thick blanket over them all, slowly taking their air.

H

E

I

S

A faint nails-scratching-chalkboard sound breaks the silence and Jongin let’s go of the planchette, curling in on himself and whimpering.

C

O

M

I

N

G

Sudden banging, like someone--something?--is beating on the walls startles Baekhyun, Sehun, and Jongin from their seats, and everyone but Chanyeol lets go of the _demented_ game-piece.

“N-No, nope, fuck that!” Baekhyun screeches, stumbling and catching himself on the back of Yixing’s chair. Yixing reaches back for him the same time Sehun grabs his hand, and Baekhyun grips both of them tight. He turns to the maknae. “This is what you get for making fun of me!” he sort of… slurs. Oh, yeah. He’s drunk.

Sehun hisses back, _“How is this possibly my fault?”_

“I don't know it just _is!”_ He yelps when Sehun pinches his arm.

 _“G-Guys!_ Someone put their hand back on it w-with me,” Chanyeol chokes out. “It’s like, wiggling. I think more people have to touch it-”

“Ffffffuck no!” Baekhyun cries. Jongin shakes his head in agreement.

Minseok, Junmyeon, and Kyungsoo all sigh long-sufferingly and place their fingers back on the Evil Game Piece.

Jongdae rolls his eyes and Baekhyun trips over his own chair launching for the bottle of soju that was confiscated from him. He downs the rest of it before anyone can stop him.

He hiccups and squints at the bottle. He can normally handle two, but the room is _really_ starting to spin. Fucking. Unregulated soju.

A hand brushes his neck as it moves to squeeze his shoulder and he whimpers, his skin tingling. He cocks his head at an awkward angle, like he’s searching for the touch again, but Sehun’s not paying attention to him. He tugs on Yixing’s ear, but Yixing just shakes his head. Baekhyun frowns.

Then he sets his sights on Jongdae. He clumsily pushes Sehun behind Yixing because Yixing should be held always, and stumbles his way over to Jongdae, draping himself over his shoulder and whining, “Please.”

Jongdae snorts. “You’re wasted.” But he smooths a small hand along Baekhyun’s neck anyway, stroking his skin, massaging it a little. Baekhyun preens. “You’re not scared anymore, Baekhyun-ah?”

“Nothing’s even happening,” Baekhyun slurs. Weird noises are happening though, he realizes. He just can't process what they are. He hears-... “Sehun stop growling.”

“I’m not!” the maknae squeaks.

Jongdae whispers in Baekhyun’s ear, “The board just told us to run.”

“L-Liar.” But a chill runs down Baekhyun’s spine regardless.

“Nuh-uh,” Jongdae insists, and the pounding of feet on the floor registers in Baekhyun’s mind.

He picks his heavy head up and sees Jongin bolting for the door. The younger boy yanks the door open and a seemingly supernatural clap of thunder sounds _inside the apartment._

Jongin _screeches_ and flees.

Baekhyun falls over and nearly pees his pants.

Then he just starts laughing.

Six heads--or is it three?--turn to him with shocked expressions and he hiccups, then giggles into the back of his hand. “We’re gonna die and I’m not even gonna r-remember it.”

Sehun hoists him up and plops him back into his chair, so naturally, Baekhyun slumps over and nuzzles his cheek against Yixing’s chest. He hums and mumbles about how warm the Chinese boy is.

But Yixing is trembling. “Baekhyunnie, this is serious,” he murmurs shakily. “I know you’re drunk and don't see that, but- but…”

Another giggle. “Butts.”

“Yeah, we’re sacrificing Baekhyun first,” Jongdae inserts.

Baekhyun sighs sort of dreamily. “Terrible friends. ‘Cept Xingi and sometimes Sehunnie.”

“Gee, thanks,” Sehun responds drily.

The next few moments pass in a drunken blur. There’s arguing. Yixing and Chanyeol. A deep voice shouting in surprise. Chanyeol, again. More thundering. More banging.

Fear seeps back into Baekhyun’s bones. Hazy fear. Drunken, hazy fear. _Mmm warm Yixing._

“What do we do? It doesn't want us to leave-...” _Hm, Chanyeol sounds really scared._

“Should we keep asking it questions?” Junmyeon suggests.

“This is so stupid.” Jongdae.

“Yeah, that’s why you’re over there shivering,” Kyungsoo mumbles.

Chanyeol heaves a heavy sigh. “Wh-What else can we ask it?”

A light bulb goes off in Baekhyun’s head. He wants affection and maybe this Evil Spirit will help him get it!

He shoots up from where he’s been hanging all over Yixing and giggles. “Alright ghostie!” he exclaims. “Do I want someone in this room to kiss me? Uhhhhh knock once for no, twice for yes!”

Jongdae rolls his eyes. “Baek, I don't think-”

Two loud knocks sound and everyone startles.

Baekhyun’s frozen a moment; he had jokingly knocked himself, but it had been drowned out by the other knocking. “Oh my god it can read my mind,” he panics. “Um, kittens. puppies. rainbows. Yixing’s hands- wait i mean- fuck- I didn't mean to say that- did it make me say that?!”

Chanyeol, being the only one still touching the planchette, widens his eyes. “Wah Baekhyun! Put your hands back on it!”

“Are you crazy?!”

Yixing bites his lip and sighs. “I’ll do it with you, Baekhyunnie.”

“Me too,” Minseok nods.

The three go in at once and the planchette starts moving.

K

I

S

S

E

V

E

R

Y

O

N

E

O

R

D

I

E

“ _Die_?! Fuck okay everyone line up!” Baekhyun jumps back, hands trembling.

Kyungsoo squints. “Okay, but just Baekhyun? Or all of us? Because if they don't mean all of us, I’m not doing it.”

Baekhyun nearly screeches, “You would prefer my _death_ over having to kiss me?!”

“That _is_ pretty fucked up, Soo,” Chanyeol mumbles, eyes still wide. He jumps when the planchette starts moving again.

E

V

E

R

Y

O

N

E

Kyungsoo actually groans, but makes no more protests, and everyone’s eyes fall to Baekhyun.

He wrings his hands and whimpers. He should be excited, thoroughly excited, but everyone’s _lives_ are in _his_ hands! What if he kisses someone wrong and they die?! Or _he_ dies?!

“Just- Just, um,” Junmyeon starts nervously. “Maybe just start with Sehun and work your way around?”

“Baekhyun probably planned this,” Kyungsoo grumbles suddenly, his protesting obviously not dead after all.

Yixing shakes his head, but it’s Sehun who speaks up. “He wasn't even touching it that last time, you big _baby_. Come here, Baek.”

Baekhyun _squeaks_ when Sehun tugs him close and then just plants one on him. It lasts long enough for Baekhyun’s utter shock to fade, and for him to kiss back for a moment. He melts a little. Sehun is softer than he expected, yet firmer in his actions, and it’s, decidedly, really nice.

When Sehun pulls away, Baekhyun’s left with his eyes closed, trying to follow him without thinking. He makes a sound of disappointment; he hasn't kissed anyone in way too long and had almost forgotten how much he loves it. “Don't make it weird, Baekhyun,” Sehun huffs. “It’s Jongdae’s turn.”

Jongdae whines, as expected, while Baekhyun stumbles out of his chair and around Sehun. “Dae, stand up. Wait- everyone stand up!” Baekhyun exclaims. “I-I’m not bending over to kiss all of you idiots. I’ll fall over.”

Everyone, surprisingly, follows the order. Except Kyungsoo. Unsurprisingly.

“Get it over with,” Jongdae insists, squeezing his eyes shut and scrunching his nose and lips in what Baekhyun assumes is supposed to be something kissable, but.

“Um.” Baekhyun leans forward uncertainly, but Jongdae keeps leaning backward. “Kim Jongdae!” Baekhyun grabs the back of his head and lays one on him. It’s short and uncomfortable and not pleasant in the slightest, to Baekhyun’s disappointment. Jongdae even scoffs afterward and wipes his mouth. Rude.

Junmyeon is much less reluctant. He’s softer and sweeter than Sehun was, caressing Baekhyun’s cheek with his thumb to make the younger boy preen and bllush under the attention. Baekhyun moves a little closer. He feels safe and taken care of in Junmyeon’s naturally protective embrace and rests his hand atop the elder’s on his cheek.

Jongdae kicks them and they separate.

By the time Baekhyun is kissing Chanyeol, he’s forgotten why they’re doing this. He’s buzzing with warmth and affection and Chanyeol isn't as bad a kisser as he expected. “You’re so tall,” Baekhyun mumbles before connecting their lips again. It’s wet, and a little sloppy, and Baekhyun can feel Kyungsoo trying to murder him with his glare alone so he pulls away and moves on.

Kyungsoo is still sitting. “Are you really gonna make me bend over for you?” Sehun and Chanyeol snicker, and Baekhyun has the decency to blush when Kyungsoo says yes. “I just kissed Chanyeol,” Baekhyun tries. “So it’ll be like kissing Chanyeol, right?”

“I’d rather just kiss Chanyeol.”

Baekhyun lays one on him before he can protest further. Kyungsoo frowns against him and pushes him away, so Baekhyun throws his arms around his neck and makes dramatic kissing noises against his cheek, giggling until Kyungsoo shoves him harder.

Tripping over his own feet, Baekhyun is caught by Minseok, who just opens up and grabs Baekhyun’s face in both hands and kisses him himself, much like Sehun had. It’s quick and firm and honestly leaves Baekhyun a little dazed. “Ooh, Minseok hyung has magic lips,” the alcohol makes him say, he’s convinced. The elder laughs and steers him toward Yixing.

Yixing.

Oh fuck.

Yixing’s face is red for some reason, but Baekhyun thinks it’s nice. Pretty. He runs a finger along his friend’s cheek and opens his mouth to say something, but suddenly Yixing grabs his wrist and yanks him close until they’re pressed flush against each other and their lips are slotted together.

Baekhyun honest to god _moans_ , and he’ll find time to be embarrassed by that later, but for now he’s only concerned with how his hands feel entwined in Yixing’s hair like this and the way his lips part so easily when Yixing licks at them. It’s hot and perfect and utterly distracting.

Yixing’s plump little mouth has always looked kissable as hell, has always been tempting when it steals a kiss from Baekhyun’s cheek but this, _this_ is so much better, oh _god._

Voices sound around them, protests probably, because this has gone on much too long for something a ghost ordered them to do, but Baekhyun likes the way Yixing tastes and makes him feel and he’ll be damned if they think _he’s_ going to pull away first.

A deafening clap of thunder like before sounds inside the apartment and the pair jerk away from each other, wide eyed and panting.

Shit.

_Shit._

Baekhyun should be _terrified_ but all he can think about as he and Yixing stare hungrily at each other is the heat of Yixing’s tongue and how it would feel lapping at his-

“Guys, th-the planchette is moving again-,” Chanyeol chokes out, and Baekhyun tears his gaze away from the way shock is bleeding into Yixing’s expression like he’s only just realizing what they did, and peers around him to see that Chanyeol, Minseok, and Jongdae all have their hands on the cursed game piece again.

The chair to Chanyeol’s right is empty.

“Where’s Kyungsoo?!” Baekhyun shrieks. “Did he _die_? _Did the demon take him_?! I KNEW I WAS GOING TO KISS SOMEONE WRONG-”

“Baekhyun.”

He looks at Junmyeon frantically.

The elder smiles nervously, cautious. “He went home. While you two were-, well...”

“...Attached,” Sehun deadpans.

“You _let him go alone?!_ _That’s exactly what the demon would-”_

“G,” Chanyeol reads shakily, and Baekhyun whips his head to look at him. Yixing is still staring at Baekhyun, and the younger grits his teeth as he pulls him away from the table, as if that will keep him from harm’s way. “E-.”

T

O

U

T

“Shit shit shit-” Chanyeol mutters under his breath.

S

A

V

E

Y

O

U

R

Baekhyun grips Yixing’s shirt in terror, “No no no no,” and Sehun stands and nervously joins them.

F

R

I

E

N

D

S

Another clap of thunder sends the room into complete chaos.

The remaining seven of them are scrambling to climb over the furniture and each other, cursing and shouting. And then a loud, booming voice rings their ears with a, “ _GET. OUT,”_ and Baekhyun falls to the floor with a screech.

Two pairs of hands hoist him up and out the door and he doesn’t realize until they’ve run almost all the way down the hall that it’s Yixing and Sehun holding onto him. He can hear Chanyeol panting right behind them.

“Are you calling Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun asks frantically.

Chanyeol answers breathlessly. “Y-Yes- someone- call- Jongin-!”

“Yeah.” Sehun lets go of Baekhyun’s arm and digs his phone from his pocket as they pile into the elevator and Yixing impatiently presses the “door close” button.

“Where’s-” Baekhyun spins around to look at everyone. “ _Guys where are Junmyeon, Minseok, and Jongdae_?!” His arm shoots out to stop the elevator doors from closing and he hears them.

They’re shouting. A door slams. “ _Shit. Run, guys!”_ A scream. “ _Get out before he gets you- fuck!_ ”

Baekhyun covers his mouth in horror and the elevator doors shut while everyone stands frozen, Kyungsoo and Jongin’s confused voices ringing out of Chanyeol and Sehun’s phones in the silence.

“W-Was that a trap?” Yixing asks. “Did it- did it trick us?” He grips Baekhyun’s shirt and pulls him into his arms.

Baekhyun stares at himself in the mirror, his chin on Yixing’s shoulder while they hug, and blinks owlishly as he listens to Sehun and Chanyeol’s shaky voices check in with the boys on their phones. Surely this is just a dream, or-or _something_.

“They’re together in the lobby,” Chanyeol whispers. “They were about to come back up, b-but they’re gonna wait for us.”

Baekhyun and Yixing don’t let go of each other as they walk out of the elevator, but Baekhyun frees one arm to reach out for Sehun’s hand as they watch Chanyeol rush forward and engulf a terribly confused-looking Kyungsoo in a massive hug.

The terrified four usher the other two out into the night. “What the fuck is wrong with you guys?” Kyungsoo finally asks.

“It got- the ghost- demon thing- it-...” Baekhyun stammers and Yixing holds him closer. “I think it got th-the others-... oh god I _knew_ this was a bad idea! Chanyeol!”

“Stop!” Chanyeol suddenly sobs, and everyone seems to hold their breath at the sound. “I know, okay? I know it’s my fucking fault, but I- I thought it was just a game-.”

Kyungsoo actually appears beyond concerned as he moves closer to a hunched over Chanyeol and rubs his back. Jongin steps up to the other three, resting his hands on Sehun and Yixing’s shoulders, Baekhyun huddled between them. “Guys…” he says slowly, and it’s oddly cautious, Baekhyun thinks fleetingly, like he’s not scared of what he just heard, but of how they’ll react to his words. “Guys. It’s okay. It was a joke.”

“W-What?” Chanyeol chokes out.

Baekhyun’s going to be sick.

Kyungsoo squeezes his neck and nods. “When Baekhyun and Yixing were sucking each other’s faces off, I saw a remote in Jongdae’s hand. Then the speakers surrounding the table. Plus at least one of them always had their hand on the thing-”

“Planchette,” Chanyeol mumbles miserably and Kyungsoo sighs.

“Anyway. Wasn’t hard to put two and two together. So I left.” He shrugs. “Jongin was still down here, so I told him.”

Sehun breaks away from them and pinches the bridge of his nose, sighing loudly, but the relief is palpable.

Jongin just nods. “We were going to go up and try and mess with them, but then you guys called and. Well.” He frowns a little, and Baekhyun shakes his head.

“ _Fucking_ -.” He groans and sits on the ground, drawing his knees up and putting his head between them. He’s too drunk for this. “Fuck.” He lets out a shuddering breath and can’t stop his hands from trembling on the back of his head. He had been _so_ scared, _so_ worried for his friends’ _lives_ , and he’s certain it will be funny later, but right now he can’t get a grip on himself. _Fuuuck._

Someone sits in front of him and holds his unsteady hands--he thinks it might be Jongin--and he _knows_ it’s Yixing next to him, petting his hair. “I’m so drunk,” Baekhyun mumbles, and on cue a tear drips down his nose. _Ugh._

Sehun laughs, a dry sound echoing in the night air. “They really got us. I can’t believe it.”

“I can’t either, honestly,” Kyungsoo comments, and Baekhyun can just _hear_ the furrow in his brow.

“It was hilarious when I realized what happened,” Jongin murmurs, squeezing Baekhyun’s hands. “But it doesn’t seem very funny anymore.”

Kyungsoo sighs and grumbles something to Chanyeol that sounds suspiciously like, “You just had to start crying and worry the fuck out of me.”

After a moment, Chanyeol says, “We should get them back.” His voice is gruff, thicker than usual. Baekhyun doesn’t even want to know what his own sounds like right now.

Yixing suddenly speaks up. “Can revenge wait until tomorrow? I think I should take Baekhyunnie home.” Baekhyun whimpers.

“Wait, that’s it!” Chanyeol is suddenly much more lively, his initial panic already wearing off. The lucky bastard. “This is simple. Baekhyun can stay in your room tonight. We’ll take his key and set up some kind of scene to make it look like you were taken or something! And Yixing!”

“How would Jongdae know they were _both_ supposed to be there?” Jongin asks.

Chanyeol clicks his tongue, pondering. “Yeah, so, we’re gonna need your clothes.”

Ignoring that tears are still dripping from his eyes, Baekhyun’s head shoots up to look at Chanyeol. “As in, the clothes we’re wearing now?!” he squeaks, and Yixing gently wipes the tears from his face, obviously unconcerned with whatever this plan is.

“Well yeah,” Chanyeol shrugs, eyes bright. “We’ll just make it look like you two had sex-” Baekhyun sputters and Yixing’s movements only falter for a split second, but Chanyeol ignores them. “You know, scatter your clothes in a trail and then make it look like there was a struggle.”

“Not the worst idea,” Kyungsoo states, earning a shoulder slap from Chanyeol.

Sehun nods. “I’m in.”

“What if he calls the police or something?” Jongin asks.

Kyungsoo shrugs. “He probably won't believe it enough to.”

“But it’ll scare the shit out of him,” Sehun finishes.

Jongin concedes. “Count me in, then.”

Everyone turns to look at Baekhyun and Yixing. Baekhyun blinks slowly at Chanyeol’s feet. “Yeah. Okay.”

Once Baekhyun agrees, Yixing just nods and says, “I have extra clothes in my car.”

-

“Are you feeling any better?” Yixing murmurs into his ear.

They’re on Yixing’s twin bed in his dorm, washed up and in their pajamas. Baekhyun is nestled comfortably between his elder’s legs, back pressed to chest, head leaned back on his shoulder, and Yixing’s arms wrapped around him almost protectively while Baekhyun plays with his hands. There’s a wall of pillows behind them, the blankets pulled over their legs, and Yixing just massaged the knots from Baekhyun’s neck and shoulders with his pretty hands so Baekhyun feels infinitely relaxed. He hums contently and nods, turning his head more into Yixing’s neck and closing his eyes. His body still feels grossly sluggish from his alcohol intake, but he’s comfortable like this, with Yixing wrapped around him.

He feels safe and loved.

“Good,” Yixing whispers, kissing his forehead. “Still drunk?”

“Well,” Baekhyun chuckles. “That’s debatable, I think.” He slowly blinks his eyes open and leans his head back, trying to get a better view of Yixing’s face.

The elder complies and faces him, brushing their noses together sweetly. “Your eyes don't seem unfocused anymore.”

Baekhyun shakes his head. “No. Just feel heavy and like I have a headache on the way.”

“Hmm…” Yixing gently presses their lips together and Baekhyun is almost positive he’s in love.

His insides twist pleasantly and he reaches a hand up to cup Yixing’s soft face, melting under the feeling of Yixing gently sucking on his bottom lip, of his tongue slipping into his mouth and grazing his own. He tastes like mint and something utterly _Yixing_ , and Baekhyun knows this should have been their first kiss. He knows this is nothing like the franticness of earlier, knows it’s so much more.

Baekhyun’s phone suddenly blaring an obnoxious ringtone on the nightstand is the only reason they stop, Baekhyun thinks. They stare at each other somewhat serenely, Yixing’s eyes searching his, kiss swollen lips still parted and wet. Baekhyun smiles at the sight and feels his whole face join in, his cheeks blushing and eyes closing with the force of it all.

Yixing buries his smile in Baekhyun’s neck, kissing it repeatedly, playfully, making the younger giggle as he reaches for his phone to answer Chanyeol’s video call.

“Make it quick, Yeollie,” he says as soon as he clicks Accept.

Chanyeol squints at the screen. It’s comical, really. “Are you two in bed together?”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “Did you expect either one of us to sleep on the floor after being traumatized earlier?”

“They always share a bed,” a voice says from somewhere next to Chanyeol. Sehun.

“True,” Yixing agrees. One of his hands slips under Baekhyun’s t-shirt and he shivers.

“Were you two making out?” Chanyeol asks then. “You totally were!”

There’s a scuffle as Baekhyun rolls his eyes and someone seemingly snatches the phone from Chanyeol’s hand. Sehun comes into focus, telling Chanyeol to shut up. “Now. I’ll do a better job with this anyway.”

“Can you guys be _quiet_?” There’s Kyungsoo. Baekhyun was just about to question…

“You know,” Chanyeol says, instead of being quiet. “Their whole apartment building must have been in on it.”

“Huh?” Yixing tucks his chin against Baekhyun’s shoulder and frowns.

Chanyeol pushes himself back into frame, crowding Sehun, and nods. “Think about it. There was weird thunder and voices and _screaming_ and no one even opened their door to check what was happening!”

“Ugh.” Baekhyun drops his head back, but he laughs. “I can't believe they pulled that off!”

Jongin appears behind Sehun. “Is it okay to laugh about it now?”

Baekhyun snorts. “You could've laughed about it earlier.”

“You and Chanyeol were crying,” Sehun points out. Unfortunately.

“I was drunk. I can't be held responsible for my actions.”

Yixing pinches Baekhyun’s stomach and he jerks away, laughing.

“Oh good,” Sehun deadpans. “So we can just pretend you didn't kiss all of us then.”

Baekhyun groans and covers his face. “Why did they do that? I- Hold on, _you_ kissed _me_ , Sehun!”

Sehun rolls his eyes and Jongin shakes his head, saying, “I can't believe you had to kiss everyone.”

“Jealous, Jonginnie?” Baekhyun sticks his tongue out.

Jongin just scrunches his nose. “No, not really. Not sure how I would've explained to my girlfriend that a ghost made me kiss Byun Baekhyun.”

“Guys.”

Everyone stops and Sehun leans close to the phone screen. “Kyungsoo’s getting angry,” he whispers, grimacing and laughing when a hand punches his shoulder.

“Okay,” Sehun says once they’re actually getting started, camera pointing ahead of him now. He holds a shirt up in front of the camera, Yixing’s, and drops it. “I think this is where you guys would get lost in the throes of passion and suddenly start making out. Yixing would lose his shirt first ‘cause Baekhyun’s a needy ho.”

“Oh my god,” Baekhyun groans, and elbows Yixing when he snickers.

“Baek would probably take his own shirt off so- Jongin hand me Baek’s shirt- it’d be like, right here-”

Baekhyun grabs one of Yixing’s hands and uses it to cover his own face. “Are you really doing this, Sehun?”

His question is ignored and Sehun continues, “Yixing’s pants would probably come off halfway from the couch to the door…”

“Why is the maknae putting so much thought into this?” Yixing asks.

“Shut up I’m concentrating.” The camera stops moving, and then suddenly turns around. “Actually, Baekhyun’s dramatic so he’d toss his own shirt onto the couch.”

“Oh my god,” Baekhyun says again, and Yixing pets his hair sympathetically.

“Now,” Sehun murmurs, moving back to where he was. “Baek would probably trip out of his pants right at the bedroom door.”

Baekhyun makes a sound of disbelief. “Ah, why are you only making comments about me?! Say something about Yixing, too!”

The camera freezes until suddenly they’re looking at Sehun’s unamused face again. “Yixing is smooth and graceful and would not stumble around like a drunk person, bye.” Sehun’s face disappears, replaced by Baekhyun’s dorm again.

Baekhyun just grumbles but doesn't disagree, and Yixing laughs into his neck, nipping at it playfully. Baekhyun shudders. Oh boy. “Yixing…” he murmurs, warning obvious.

“Guys. Don’t be gross,” Sehun scoffs. “I can still see you.”

“Yah! Says the guy openly plotting mine and Yixing’s fake sex scene!” Baekhyun nearly chokes on his own words when he feels Yixing’s tongue dart out discreetly to graze his neck. He lets out a high pitched laugh, completely out of place and obvious, but. Oh _boy_. “Wh-Where are the others?”

“Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are handling the fake blood. Jongin is making it look like stuff has been knocked over.”

“Fake blood?!” Baekhyun squeaks, because now _Yixing is pinching his nipple under his shirt._ “I- If I get fined for stains you jerks are paying for it!”

“But we're doing this in your honor, hyu-.”

Yixing’s hand slips into the front of Baekhyun’s pants and he frantically hangs up, tossing his phone onto the floor and moaning as Yixing cups his crotch. “Fuck you, Yixing.”

“Maybe later,” the elder whispers right into his ear before taking it between his teeth and squeezing his hand just right.

Baekhyun’s hips buck up of their own accord and his hands grip the cloth of Yixing’s pajama pant legs. “I can- Yixing, I can barely move, how am I supposed to return the-”

“Shh…” Soft lips press reassuringly against the back of Baekhyun’s neck. “Don't worry about me. Let me take care of you.”

His hand slides under the waistband of Baekhyun’s boxers, and Baekhyun succumbs to the pleasure that is Yixing _taking care of him._

-

“I didn’t like watching you kiss the others,” Yixing admits quietly, wrapped around an almost asleep Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hums in acknowledgment, his body heavy, but sated, and ready to not be awake any longer. “Jealous?” he manages to mumble.

“Yeah.”

Baekhyun giggles drunkenly and squeezes the hand entwined with his. “I like you.”

He barely registers Yixing’s snort and, “Goodnight, Baekhyunnie,” before he’s asleep.

-

Baekhyun takes care of Yixing in the morning.

Twice.

-

It’s not until they’ve cleaned up together in the shower and Baekhyun is snuggled back into Yixing’s bed, waiting for the elder to return from the dorm lobby with their takeout, that Baekhyun checks his phone.

Fifty-six text messages and eleven missed calls.

The majority are from Jongdae, and Baekhyun grins wide, conspiratorially, but starts from the beginning with a picture of his crime scene dorm from Sehun.

 **message from Sehunnie:  
** You guys are fucking gross but  
here’s my priceless artwork.  
You’re welcome.

It _does_ look scarily convincing, Baekhyun notes, though he wouldn’t call tossing clothes and scattering fake blood around _priceless artwork_. He scoffs and moves on.

 **message from Nini:  
** hyung we’re all staying in  
chanyeol and soo’s dorm as  
part of the prank, just in case  
the others come looking for  
us too

 **message from DaeBae:  
** gotcha ;)

 **message from Minseokkie:  
** Sorry for making you kiss  
everyone, dongsaeng, but I  
just really wanted to make  
you kiss Yixing, tbh.

Baekhyun laughs and rolls his eyes as Yixing walks in, plastic bags around his wrists. “Ah, what is it?” he asks with a hint of a smile as he takes his shoes off and walks over.

The messages are momentarily forgotten as Baekhyun takes the bags from his _boyfriend_ and sets them aside, pulling on Yixing’s shirt until he leans over to kiss him. Baekhyun hums contently, but isn’t _truly_ satisfied until Yixing is crawling onto the bed and straddling his lap, Baekhyun’s head in his hands, their kisses wet, and loving, and lazy.

Baekhyun doesn’t know if he’ll ever _not_ need Yixing’s kisses now. Another thing, he thinks as his hands slide under Yixing’s shirt to feel the warm, bare skin underneath. Another thing to add to Baekhyun’s persistent itch for touch.

He lifts the shirt. “Alright, off with this.”

“Baekhyunnie,” Yixing giggles. “You want to go again already?”

“No. Well, I mean. Yes? But no.” Baekhyun pecks his lips before _and_ after the shirt is removed. He continues, “I simply believe in equal relationships, so it’s only fair that if _my_ shirt is off, yours is, too.”

Yixing laughs his always-infectious laugh, then, and nods, kissing him sweetly. “I think I’m okay with that logic.”

Baekhyun beams. “Good. Now let’s eat and look through the fifty messages Jongdae sent.”

They build up their wall of pillows again, and Baekhyun curls into Yixing’s side, their food spread on the elder’s lap. He picks at the bread that came with the meal while he skims through a couple of messages from Chanyeol, another from Sehun, too, until he gets to the ones that start from this morning.

 **message from DaeBae:  
** this is cute, how you tried  
to scare me like this, really

 **message from DaeBae:  
** stop playing around. you’re  
staying with yixing hyung  
aren’t you?

There’s a few more like that, of Jongdae clearly not believing the scene their friends had staged, but it seems like Baekhyun’s--and the other’s--lack of response had actually started to worry him a little.

 **message from Yeollieee:  
** dude, jd has called like 10  
times! lol r u ignoring him or r u  
still asleep???

 **message from DaeBae:  
**...baekhyunnie?

 **message from Yeollieee:  
** lolol he just knocked on the  
door here! he keeps msging  
kyungsoo but not me :(

 _At least_ the next ten texts are some variation of Baekhyun’s name and he snickers through the bite of noodles Yixing feeds him.

 **message from DaeBae:  
** come on, man

 **message from DaeBae:  
** this better be revenge!!!

 **message from ~FunnyJM:  
** Are you okay, Baekhyun?  
Dae’s worried.

“Wah, Baekhyun, maybe you should message him back now,” Yixing suggests, frowning at the texts visible on the screen.

Baekhyun knows he’s right, but he’s also stubborn. “I’ll respond once I’ve read all of them!”

He _cried_ last night, for pete’s sake. Jongdae can suffer a little.

But he caves when he nears the bottom, one of the last texts tugging at Baekhyun’s heart.

 **message from DaeBae:  
** you were pretty drunk last  
night, right? i just need to know  
you’re okay and not lying in  
a ditch somewhere. literally  
no one is answering me except  
myeon and minseokkie and i’m  
really worried, alright? you’re a  
pain in my ass but i love you  
and i’m sorry for pulling that  
prank last night.

“Alright, namchin,” Baekhyun sighs. “Do something cute and inappropriate to me,” he says as he opens the camera on his phone and holds it up pointedly.

“Yes, sir,” Yixing murmurs with a smirk, wrapping an arm around Baekhyun’s front and nosing at his neck before he starts gently sucking on it.

Baekhyun winks, smiles, tongue between his teeth, and snaps a photo, sending it to Jongdae captionless.

The response is immediate.

 **message from DaeBae:  
** i take everything back and  
i hate you.

 **message from BAEkhyun:  
** feeling’s mutual, roomie ;*  
  


**BONUS SCENE:**

Minseok plops on the couch next to a cuddly Junmyeon and Jongdae. They’ve just cleaned up the mess caused by the ouija board experience and are _exhausted_. Extensive pranks are hard work.

“I wonder if we got any good video,” Jongdae mumbles into Junmyeon’s shoulder sleepily. “We could be the next Paranormal Activity.”

Junmyeon rolls his eyes and Minseok follows suit as he kicks his legs up onto the couch, stretching them across the other’s laps. “Doubtful, Jongdae.”

“Wahh don't crush my dreams, Minseokkie!” The dongsaeng slaps at Minseok’s leg but ultimately rests his hand there, squeezing his knee. He chuckles. “They’re gonna be so angry on Halloween, hyungs. When we start our annual scary movie marathon with video of them peeing their pants.”

Junmyeon snorts. “We were so mean tonight.”

“It was just a joke, Myeonnie,” Jongdae shrugs.

“Wait,” Minseok says. “Which one of you brought Yixing’s dead uncle into it? That wasn’t our plan! _That_ was mean.”

Jongdae picks his head up and regards his hyung curiously. “I thought you did it.”

They turn to Junmyeon and he shakes his head slowly, like he’s unsure if he’s being tricked or not. “I thought it was Jongdae…”

For a moment, they just stare at each other, then slowly, their gazes fall on the ouija board packed up neatly in its box by Junmyeon.

Jongdae sinks back into the couch. “...Get rid of it.”

“Yep,” Junmyeon agrees before Jongdae has even fully spoken, and is off the couch in a flash.

They break apart the ouija board and burn the pieces separately.

Just to be safe.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't write comedy OR horror, so this is a huge flop probably lmao. but anyway, i hope it was somewhat enjoyable! comments are always super super appreciated! <3
> 
> talk to me/see updates [here](https://twitter.com/bkxngs)!


End file.
